ultimatesacrificefandomcom-20200214-history
Magnus Bane
Introduction Magnus Bane, is the Father of Lutarius and Lillian Bane. He is an extremely powerful warlock who will kill to see his daughter alive. He is over 100 years old. He is the Adoptive son of Chazarrae Bane and the Adoptive nephew of Caius Bane. He is the nephew of the world's most powerful witch Dahlia. He is the biological son of her brother Thomas. A particularly very powerful warlock. He was given his adoptive fathers surname "Bane" He was born in Batavia, which is now known as Jakarta, Indonesia. Magnus drank from the Infernal Cup, which gave his pure and stronger demon blood, making his children pure and stronger than any other warlock & witch. History Magnus was born in Batavia, Dutch East Indies, and is now known as Jakarta,Indonesia. He was the son of a extremely powerful warlock named Thomas. He was abandoned by him at the age of 4. Magnus was adopted by another powerful Warlock named Chazarrae Bane. Magnus was made immortal at age 13, and he has been seen as a 20 yr old, but he is really over 600 years old. Magnus is the father of a 3 yr old witch named Lillian Bane and a 119 warlock named Lutarius. Lillian and Lutarius takes the surname of their adoptive grandfather Chazarrae. they are the biological grandchildren of Magnus's father Thomas and the great-niece and nephew of Dahlia. ' 'Appearances Magnus has Dark Brown hair, and Dark Brown Eyes. Magnus's warlock mark is Cat-Like Eyes. He is very cat-like. He has a taste for fashion. Magnus is portrayed by Harry Shum Jr. 'Skills and Abilities' Magic- As a warlock, and due to his supernatural blood, Magnus has access to magical powers that most of the time manifest themselves as blue flames or sparks. Immortality- As a warlock, Magnus has been granted Immortality, so he does not physically age. ''' '''Chthonian- A language that warlocks can understand and angels cannot. Warlocks may use this language when casting spells. 'Personality' Lillian Magnus is very protective of his only child and daughter. He would kill anyone who dared harm her or wished her harm. He is very loving and protecting.He will avenge his daughter in a blink of an eye. Dahlia Due to Magnus's relationship with his aunt Dahlia,he is very respectful. He can't do anything that she wouldn't know about.He is very bothered by her, knowing that she could do anything to his daughter Lillian. Chazarrae Magnus is his Adoptive Father's right hand Warlock. Magnus does everything that he is told to, and he will avenge him in a second. Possessions *Bane Family Ring- A very old family heirloom, with a bunch of tiny white stars. *Book of the White- The Book of the White is a spell book and one of the most powerful volumes of magic. Relationships Lillian Millian is the father-daughter relationship between Warlock Magnus Bane and Witch Lillian Bane See Article: Millian Lutarius Mutarius is the father-son relationship between Warlock Magnus Bane and Warlock Lutarius Bane See Article: Mutarius Dahlia Mahlia is the Aunt-Nephew relationship between Warlock Magnus Bane and Witch Dahlia See Article: Mahlia Chazarrae Mazarrae is the Father-Son relationship between Warlock Magnus Bane and Warlock Chazarrae Bane See Article:Mazarrae Trivia *The name Magnus is late Latin meaning "great". It was borne by a 7th century saint who was a missionary in Germany. *Magnus shares 9.99% of his DNA with Lillian. *Magnus is one of the people who owned the book of the White. *Magnus is one of the very powerful Warlocks. Gallery 140064 0270.jpg Shadowhunters-1.04-raising-hell-sneak-peek-magnus-bane.jpg Shadowhunters-freeform.jpg OB-PY585_chang2_E_20111004102915.jpg Fanart-295837-20.jpg Screenshot 2017-01-09 at 3.45.55 PM Screenshot 2017-01-09 at 2.07.07 PM Screenshot 2017-01-12 at 1.48.21 PM Category:Warlocks Category:Males Category:Bane Family Category:Thomas's Bloodline